A. The Use of Tissue Biopsies in Modern Medicine & Surgery
In modern medical practice small tissue samples, known as biopsy specimens, are often removed from tumors, lesions, organs, muscles and other tissues of the body. Such removal of tissue samples may be accomplished by open surgical technique (i.e., removal of a small sample of tissue through a small surgical incision using a local anesthetic), or through the use of a specialized biopsy instrument such as a biopsy needle. After the tissue samples have been removed, they are typically subjected to diagnostic tests or examinations such as a) gross and microscopic examination to determine cytology and/or histology, b) biochemical analyses to determine the presence or absence of chemical substances which indicate certain disease states, c) microbiological culturing to determine the presence of bacteria or other microbes, and/or d) other diagnostic procedures. The information obtained from these diagnostic tests and/or examinations can then be used to make or confirm diagnoses and/or to formulate treatment plans for the patient.